


Nothing more than a parasite

by sylarpatientzero



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gun Violence, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylarpatientzero/pseuds/sylarpatientzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i do not condone the actions of the characters in this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing more than a parasite

**Author's Note:**

> i do not condone the actions of the characters in this.

Sylar threw Mohinder against the wall with incredible force. He was angry at himself for letting his guard down. Mohinder shouldn't have been able to incapacitate him in that way. You might actually do some good before you die, Mohinder's words echoed in his mind. "We were making such good progress,Mohinder." He hissed, approaching the man that he had telekinetically pinned against the wall, "We could have saved them all." 

"You. Are. A. Monster." Mohinder spat in Sylar's direction, splattering him with a mixture of blood and saliva, "You'll never get away with this."

Sylar laughed and grabbed Mohinder's chin, "I'm afraid I already have. Now...about that list." he smirked and lifted mohinder off the ground, keeping his arms spread out above him.

"Do you really think I'd be so stupid as to give you the list?" Mohinder struggled against the invisible force, "You'd kill them!"

"You didn't seem opposed to it when you let me see Isaac's name or when you enthusiastically led me to Dale." He dropped Mohinder's chin, watching his head fall from the sudden lack of support. Sylar turned to search the apartment, being careful to keep Mohinder in place so that he couldn't reach for his gun. 

Where could it have been? Everything was a mess and it was hard to find anything at all among the papers and the broken objects. He caught sight of a few shreds of paper on the ground and growled with frustration. Mohinder began to laugh and cough when he saw the enraged expression on his captor's face "You'll never find them." 

"Don't be so sure." Sylar approached Mohinder with his gun this time, "Such an...ordinary weapon, isn't it? How fitting it would be, an ordinary death for an ordinary person. Boring. Insignificant. Unworthy of your fathers love." He grinned evilly as Mohinder lunged forward, his confident facade gone. "Now. You will make me a new list, Mohinder."

"Never." Mohinder knew that no matter what happened he couldn't give in. Not only for his father, but for all of those innocent people. No one deserved to cross paths with this monster.

"Are you sure?" Sylar got closer to his hostage and held the gun to his forehead similarly to what Mohinder had done earlier, "Are you really sure?"

Mohinder was confident that no amount of physical pain could convince him to sentence these people to death, "You can do whatever you want to me, but I will never give you another name." He had been through so much already. He could take it.

"In that case.." Sylar tossed the gun behind him, "A bullet doesn't seem like it would be as fun as this." In a way he was glad that things led to this. He knew that Mohinder wouldn't be that easy to subdue. He was too much like his father. Stubborn. Frustrating.

Mohinder closed his eyes and turned his head away, bracing himself for whatever was coming next. Nothing. After a painfully silent moment he opened his eyes, the blood draining from his face when he realized what Sylar had been planning. Naked. He was naked. Sylar's sweaty pale skin practically glowed compared to the darkness of the apartment. He was almost sickly looking, perhaps from the affects of his addiction or the curare that kept him weak just moments ago. Perhaps even from the fact that he relied too much on his abilities and didn't take enough care of his body. After a moment of stunned silence "Wh-What is th-" 

"Are you really so confused?" Sylar cut Mohinder off with a laugh, "After all of those looks you shared with me? After those private talks we had?" He flicked his wrist and a couple of nails pulled themselves out of nearby furnitures and floorboards. The cracking sounds were so loud that Mohinder was surprised that no one approached the door to ask what was going on. They were so loud that Sylar, not being used to having enhanced hearing, flinched at the sound for a moment before regaining control. One by one they began to surround Mohinder, "So. What do you say, Dr. Suresh? Will you make me a new list?"

Mohinder knew that there was nothing pleasant about what Sylar had planned but he just couldn't let himself give in to him so easily. He couldn't be the cause of more bloodshed. "I-I can't."

"Why can't you just do this for me..." Sylar sighed and for a moment he looked so...vulnerable. So lost and scared. So painfully human, "I need this..." he covered his own face with his hands and squeezed so hard that it left marks. "I NEED THIS!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the wall inches away from Mohinder's face.

"You're a monster" Mohinder whispered, his voice trembled. The moment of pity he felt replaced by fear. "I will never help a creature like you." 

"You're just like your father, Mohinder. You'll help me soon enough." Sylar penetrated him over and over in the same spots with the nails like some sick sexual metaphor causing Mohinder to bite his lip to hold back the screams as the nails cut through him. Sylar's breath caught in his throat when he saw Mohinder biting his lip and the nails fell to the ground, "You have no idea what you do to me." He whispered, stroking Mohinder's face.

"Y-You're sick." Mohinder managed to choke out, shaking from pain and anticipation. The switching between violence and affection. Between anger and desperation. Sylar truly was an unhinged psychopath. He couldn't even follow what was going on with his extreme mood swings. 

"Perhaps." Sylar smirked, "But only because of oh..what did Eden call him...Papa Suresh?" He hastily tore Mohinder's clothes off, ignoring his protests, "You look..cute. All cut up and bloody. Completely at my mercy." He pressed his body against Mohinder's, feeling his cock harden against his thigh, "Hmm...yes. It seems like you're enjoying it just as much as I am. Just like I knew you would." 

Mohinder was angry with his body for betraying him. He was angry with the part of himself that loved this man from their road trip. He tried to push Sylar away but couldn't move very much under his telekinetic grip, "I-" he was cut off with a rough kiss.

"Save your strength." Sylar held Mohinder's face in his bloody hands, "You're losing blood." He began to massage Mohinder's lip with his thumb before shoving it in his mouth, forcing him to taste his own blood. Suddenly, he hissed with frustration and jumped back as his own blood mixed with Mohinder's, "Biting? Really? Don't make things worse for yourself." He growled, slamming Mohinder roughly against the wall, enjoying the pained grunt he recieved in response. He felt angry, betrayed somehow. He had somehow convinced himself that a relationship could come out of the road trip. If not at least some sort of friendship. That perhaps once he revealed his true identity, Mohinder would understand. How dare he delude himself into thinking that Mohinder's kindness had been genuine. How dare Mohinder trick him with those kind eyes and seemingly good intentions. He released his grip on him, stepping back as Mohinder lost his balance and collapsed on the floor.

Mohinder struggled, trying to get to his feet or at the very least crawl away to some false sense of safety. His blood dripped on the ground and he fought against his exhaustion that likely came from blood loss. He knew that he and Zane had exchanged glances and had some interesting conversations, but he thought that was all a lie. He thought that Sylar was acting the entire time, after all he acted so different. Zane was nothing more than a personality Sylar stole to manipulate him with. After all they had both been using each other the entire time. "S-Sylar...I won't..." He whimpered, feeling himself being dragged back to Sylar, completely helpless to his telekinetic abilities. 

"Shut up." Sylar hissed, his greedy hands exploring Mohinder's body. He wanted to touch every part of this man. He was nothing special and yet Sylar couldn't help himself. He needed to be a part of him. He buried his fingers in Mohinder's curls, remembering how he had always wanted to touch them. The way they bounced when Mohinder moved his head fascinated him. In his anger he wanted nothing more than to tear them out, but he held back. That was not a part of his plan.

Mohinder found himself twitching and moaning in his hands. He was surprised by how gentle his touch was and how easily pain mixed with pleasure. He thought back to how desperate Sylar had seemed earlier. Who was Sylar really? Who was this desperate, hateful man that lost touch with reality so long ago? Who was he before all of this? His thoughts melted away and he felt his body tense at the feeling of Sylar massaging his ass, "Sylar...please.." he whimpered, not sure whether he was begging him to stop or to continue.

Sylar had no lube on him so he decided to improvise. He was sure that it wouldn't be as comfortable or as potent, but there was plenty of blood at his disposal. Besides, he didn't much care about Mohinder's comfort. He was too angry to care about what he thought, regardless of whatever feelings they shared previously. His mind often thought in black and white. He either loved someone or hated them and at this moment he hated Mohinder. Perhaps later he'd regret it, but that was something to worry about at some other time. He had already come up with a plan as soon as Mohinder had incapacitated him and he was determined to follow through.

Sylar slid a finger in slowly, satisfied with the gasping sound that Mohinder made in response. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He had never had any sexual interest in a man before and despite all of his claims about Mohinder being ordinary, he was special to him. Sylar felt Mohinder begin to push hungrily against his finger, prompting him to add another one. 

After a while he removed his fingers, entertained by Mohinder's protests. He was glad to have this man so completely at his mercy that he complained when he wasn't touching him. No longer complaining or calling him names. He wasn't planning on leaving Mohinder empty for too long and soon replaced his fingers with his cock. He started gently, knowing to be careful due to the lack of proper lubrication. He felt himself sigh deeply and relaxed a little bit over Mohinder's body. He hadn't realized just how much he really wanted this to happen until that moment.

Mohinder's mind screamed at the intrusion but his body welcomed it. Sylar's hands were all over his body, one of them holding him tightly in place at his chest while the other felt his cock. The hand seemed gentle at first, exploring his foreskin and feeling how it tugged at the sides and pulled away from the head. It was clearly something that he was inexperienced with. Something new to poke at. Once Sylar's curiosity was sated his hand tightened around it painfully, as if he was claiming it as his own.

Sylar began to pick up a steady rhythm, his grip relaxed and became gentle and almost...enjoyable. Despite this, Mohinder just wanted him gone. He wanted this over. He closed his eyes, trying to push all of his thoughts away only to be distracted by the sounds of his own moaning. Another reminder of how he betrayed himself and his father.   
He grunted with pain, feeling Sylar's pace speed up. Sylar began to pound in and out of Mohinder like a crazed beast, losing himself to the incredible need he felt. His hands grabbed at him wildly, scratching his shoulders and chest as well as irritating the wounds he had already left with the nails. 

Sylar shuddered against Mohinder's body as he climaxed, not caring about anyone's pleasure but his own. He hadn't even realized Mohinder's pained groans until it was too late. He was already done. There were so many more things he could have done. So many ideas that had gone unused, and yet he felt like that was enough. Losing himself and forgetting everything even if for just a moment was enough for him. 

He suddenly felt compassion. Regret. Sylar got up and walked around the apartment, "I...should clean you up." He mumbled, looking for bandages. He wanted to say something. An apology? How unfitting that would be. He returned to the spot that he had left Mohinder, holding bandages and pain medication. "..Mohinder?" How did he not notice him leave? There was nothing left but a mess of household objects and bodily fluid. He must have been so distracted by his overwhelming guilt that he didn't hear him get up. 

"You don't get to feel sorry after what you've done." Sylar stiffened at the sound of Mohinder's voice in his ears and the sudden pressure he felt on the back of his head. He knew that he could have done anything to stop him and yet he was stuck. Frozen. Completely at Mohinder's mercy, "You're nothing more than a parasite." was the last thing Sylar heard before Mohinder pulled the trigger.


End file.
